buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Terry the Cat/NX Chapter 001: Lost Memories! A Boy Mysteriously Appears!
You're tuned into the World Buddy Cup Final! It looks like we're about to see the final attack!!! "Attack the fighter!" His dragon is truly amazing! And just like that, it's over! He's pulled off the tremendous upset and is now our World Champion!!! "Hmph... Let's go." That's just like him! Never wanting to spend too much time on-screen. ---- A boy was laying unconscious in the school commons. He looked like a sixth grader. "Hey!" a girl tried shouting at him. "Hey! Wake up! We're gonna be late for class!" A crowd began to form around them, most of the students wanting a good look at the stranger. Eventually, the girl smacked the strange boy, which woke him up. "H-huh?" "We are going to be late for class! We need to hurry!" the girl kept shouting. The boy was in a daze. He had no idea where he was, who he was, or even who the girl was. The girl seemed to know him, though... "Where am I?" "Where do you think you are, doofus?" the girl kept shouting still, before grabbing a hold of his hand and attempting to get them both to class. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" was the last thing she said to him before they got to class. Luckily for them, the teacher was a bit late himself... ---- "Rikido..." the teacher was approaching the end of his roll call. "Here!" "Romario..." "Hai!" "Samaya..." "Right here!" "Sendou..." "H-here!" "Shidou..." No response. "Shidou?" The class begins laughing. A girl sitting behind Shidou didn't find this very amusing though. "He's sitting in front of me, Ishida-sensei..." the girl told their teacher. "Thank you, Kasaya," Mr. Ishida replied, before walking over to Shidou. "Any reason why you aren't answering the roll call?" "Roll call?" "Of course!" Mr. Ishida answered. "When I say your name, Shidou, you are supposed to respond, to indicate that you are here." "Shi-Shidou...?" "That's your name isn't it?" "... I'm not sure..." The class began to laugh again, before Mr. Ishida gave the class a stern look. "Well then," Mr. Ishida then said, "I guess I'll have to make a few calls..." The class gave out a big "Ooooooooooo..." ---- The boy everyone kept calling Shidou sat in a chair near the door to the principal's office. "What is up with everyone?" he said to himself. "Shidou... Is that my name?" He heard a faint cry, but thought it was himself crying silently. "Why can't I remember anything?" The cry grew louder. He may have even heard a thump. Shidou decided to investigate. ---- After a bit of searching, Shidou returned to the commons, where he saw a fifth grader being bullied by an eighth grader. "You lost, and the rules are quite clear," the bully told his victim, "Your cards now belong to me!" "Wait no!" the fifth grader answered, pleading. The eighth grader wouldn't listen. He filed through the younger student's deck, and pulled out a very rare card: Thunder Kaiser Dragon. "You like this card, don't you?" the bully asked sarcastically. The fifth grader began to cry, while Shidou watched from behind a tree. He saw the bully tear the card into several pieces before throwing the pieces at the fifth grader. Shidou had seen enough. Storming towards the scene, Shidou asked the bully, "What was that all about?" "Heh," the bully began to answer, "At this school, there are two rules when it comes to fights: *1) All fights involve these cards right here!", pointing to a deck that said Future Card Buddyfight *2) "Winners take all, losers get nothing!" "Isn't that right, Buddy?" he says to what appears to be nothing. But then, his deck case glows, and out comes a card that transforms into a small monster, Evoknight Kraken. "That's right, Raiki," the monster answered quickly, before they both chanted at the same time: "Winners take all, losers get nothing!" At that moment, a card appeared from behind Shidou and also transformed into a monster. This monster looked like a black cat, except it had small antennae sprouting from its head and small wings sprouting from its back. On its face were many markings. They had to have meant something, as the monster took great pride knowing they were there, but what those markings meant, no one could say for sure. "Something tells me you want a fight," the monster said to Raiki and Kraken. "I can take both of you on... I think..." "You think?" Shidou asked the monster. "What even are you?" "Danzari..." the monster answered, "If memory serves correctly... Who are you...?" "I'm not sure," Shidou answered back, "Everyone calls me Shidou..." "Well, Shidou-kun," Danzari answered again, "It looks like we need to work together." "Together? How?" "I would assume you have a deck," Danzari replied, "After all, I had to have come from somewhere." Shidou notices a deck case attached to his belt. "This?" he says, before opening it. He sees the cards inside and says "I've never seen these before..." "Well, if you want to teach that bully a lesson," Danzari snapped back, "My instinct tells me that we need to use those cards and win." Shidou said nothing. He just kept staring at the cards, before turning them over. Buddyfight... "That's right..." Shidou finally said. Danzari was a bit confused. "What's right?" "I am... a Buddyfighter," Shidou answered. "And I'm a ballet dancer," Raiki snapped, "Are we going to Buddyfight or not? I've got places to be, okay?" "Okay, fine," Shidou answered, "Let's Buddyfight!" Both fighters got their deck cases ready. Even in these days, the Core Deck Case was still very popular with Buddyfighters, even if they were a bit outdated. "Strongest knights fear no one! Awaken your hidden strength, and trample your enemies! Luminize! Evoknight Revolution!" "The world is but a dream, but illusions are what you make of them! Luminize! Illusion Ritual!" "That was pretty good," Danzari said to Shidou, "How did you come up with that?" "No clue," Shidou answered, "It just kinda... came to me..." "Works for me." A crowd began to form, since it was about lunch time. No one was quite sure what would happen next, but they all shouted at the same time: BUDDYFIGHT!!! "Raise the Flag!" Raiki said first. A flag appeared behind him, which he identified as Danger World. Shidou said nothing. Raiki appeared annoyed. "You're supposed to say, Raise the Flag! "Oh..." Shidou then said quietly, "Um... Raise the Flag! Magic World!" The two fighters stared each other down in preparation for the coming battle. Shidou then stared at the cards in his hand. These cards make no sense... ---- Dan: I have no idea what's going on here, who these monsters are, or why they're helping me out. I guess the help is appreciated. Ehhh?! Tune in next time as I try to figure out what's going on! Let's all have a good Buddyfight! Next Chapter: Victory! My Name is Dan Shidou! Category:Blog posts